Blue Smile
by Gwelle
Summary: Moi? Qui je suis moi? Moi je suis juste Gwendolyn Andres...élève de sixième année à Gryffondor, ni belle, ni intelligente...mais laissez moi vous raconter comment Sirius Black est tombé amoureux de moi...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**__ Tout appartiens à la m'dame J.K Rowling excepté certains personnage qui sont à moi._

_**Date : **__21/03/09_

_**Chapitre 1 :**__ Somebody to love._

_**Ptit' mot de l'auteur :**_

_Coucou tout le monde, oui je suis enfin de retour ! Je refais surface après plus d'un an d'absence en décidant de réécrire ma fic Blue Smile, je dois avouer que je stress un peu, j'espère que vous n'allez pas être déçus et que vous préférerez cette version à l'autre ! Je tiens à annoncer tout de suite que je ne tiendrais pas le même plan que dans l'autre version et que sa serra différent. Dans ce premier chapitre je parle surtout des relations entre Gwen et ses amis, c'est peut être un peu chiant mais faut bien le faire dès le début =)_

_Ce chapitre s'intitule Somebody to love de Queen, chanson qui m'a inspiré pour ce chapitre bien qu'il n'est rien à voir avec cette chanson !_

_Bonne lecture je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre ;-)_

**Blue Smile**

**Chapitre 1 – Somebody to love**

Je détestais les lundis matins, mais je haïssais plus particulièrement les professeurs qui avaient la cruauté de nous coller un test surprise le premier jour de la semaine. J'allais à nouveau me ramasser un zéro en Histoire de la Magie, ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais remonter ma moyenne. Je regardais ma feuille pratiquement vierge, j'avais tiré une marge sur le côté droit de mon papier, noté la date, mes nom et prénom ainsi que ma maison et mon année, je n'avais cependant répondu à aucune des dix questions. J'avais passé les vingt dernières minutes à lire et relire le questionnaire que le professeur Binns nous avait distribué et je les connaissais à présent par cœur, mais je n'avais absolument pas l'impression d'avoir étudié ce sujet en classe. Bon j'avoue n'avoir jamais été très attentive aux cours de Binns, le professeur le plus soporifique de l'Histoire de Poudlard, de plus l'Histoire ne m'avait jamais captivé.

Je jetais un discret coup d'œil vers ma voisine de table, Lily Evans, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, comme toujours lorsqu'elle était en pleine concentration, elle avait déjà écrit un côté de feuille, je la vis retourner son papier pour continuer la réponse qu'elle était en train de développer.

Lily et moi nous connaissions depuis toujours, nos grands-mères ont été élevées par la même nourrice et se sont toujours considérées comme des sœurs, bien que le père de Lily et ma mère ne se soient jamais entendus depuis tout petits, Lily et moi avons été pratiquement élevé ensemble, nos parents travaillant, nous passions nos journées chez nos grands parents et comme nos grands-mères étaient toujours fourrées ensemble, Lily et moi l'étions également. Lily est cette amie que tu ne rencontres qu'une fois dans ta vie, cette amie que personne ne pourra jamais remplacer, celle qui peut te consoler rien qu'en te prenant dans tes bras, qui peut te comprendre en un simple regard, elle est comme une sœur pour moi, personne ne me connait mieux qu'elle et personne ne la connait mieux que moi, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir.

Au début, lorsque les gens nous rencontre pour la première fois, ils ne comprennent pas comment deux filles si différentes l'une de l'autre peuvent s'entendre à ce point. Lily est grande et fine, elle possède une chevelure d'un roux brillant qui lui tombe en-dessous de ses épaules et elle a des yeux vert émeraude à faire pâlir de jalousie toutes les filles. Elle a toujours été sociable et a un caractère assez enflammé, bon d'accord très enflammé, je peux même dire un caractère de merde ! Je suis une des seules personnes qui arrivent à la calmer lorsqu'elle est en pleine crise de nerfs, surtout quand Potter est dans le coup. Vaut mieux être son ami, je sais de quoi je parle. Elle a toujours été travailleuse, ses notes sont toujours excellentes. Moi je suis l'opposée, je suis de taille assez petite, je touche à peine le mètre soixante et suis ronde, un peu trop ronde même, j'ai de longs cheveux blonds qui me tombent jusqu'au milieu du dos mais je les attache toujours en des chignons très sérés sauf lorsque je me trouve dans mon dortoir et j'ai des yeux d'un bruns froncés presque noirs. Je suis très timide et beaucoup trop gentille d'après Lily, j'ai de la peine à parler à des gens que je ne connais pas plus que ça, il me faut du temps pour me sentir à l'aise et je suis aussi la pire des maladroites. Je n'ai jamais pu me défendre toute seule j'étais bien trop timide, heureusement que Lily était là, sinon tout le monde m'aurait marché sur les pieds. Et contrairement à elle, je ne suis pas travailleuse, je travaille ce qu'il faut pas plus, de quoi avoir la moyenne quoi. En fait on pourrait même dire que Lily et moi nous nous complétons.

Je me rappellerai toujours du jour où j'appris que j'étais une sorcière ; le Professeur McGonagall, qui enseignait la Métamorphose, avait fait le déplacement depuis Poudlard pour m'informer ainsi qu'à ma famille ma véritable nature. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'en réalité un autre monde différent de celui que je connaissais existait ; celui de la magie. Je me souviens qu'il avait fallu un tour de magie pour que parents la croient. Pour ma part, je ne fus pas tellement étonnée, j'avais remarqué qu'il m'arrivait de pouvoir faire des choses que d'autres enfants n'étaient pas capable d'accomplir, ho ! Ce n'était pas de grandes choses ! Mais j'avais réussi plus d'une fois à pouvoir changer les chaînes de la télévision sans utiliser la télécommande.

Bien que j'étais impatiente d'entrer dans cette école de sorcellerie, j'étais également apeurée de l'inconnu ; car c'était ça qui m'attendais : l'inconnu. Et j'allais devoir l'affronter toute seule, sans famille et sans amis. Quelle ne fut pas ma joie et mon étonnement lorsque je croisais une Lily tout aussi perdue que moi sur le quai de la voix 9 ¾. Depuis ce jour, je sus que Lily et moi c'était pour la vie.

Elle du sentir mon regard sur elle parce qu'elle tourna légèrement sa tête vers moi et m'envoya un petit sourire d'encouragement, je lui en retournais un pas très convaincant et retournais à mon questionnaire.

_1) Qui était Ziz Fizziks ? Citez trois de ses plus grands exploits._

Je poussais un soupir. Ziz Fizziks…Ziz Fizziks, ne nom ne me disait rien du tout…Le professeur Binns en avait-il vraiment parlé ?

-Encore quinze minutes.

Je soupirais à nouveau, quinze minutes, il allait falloir que j'invente dix réponses en quinze minutes, super…Pour inventer des réponses ça j'été forte, très forte même, d'aussi loin que je me rappelle je n'avais jamais rendue un test sans que toutes les questions soient traitées. J'avais toujours un minuscule espoir que ce que j'avais écrit n'était pas entièrement faux.

Je m'appliquais donc à rédiger mes réponses tout en essayant de ne pas rire tant mes phrases étaient ridicules. Je me faisais même pitié parfois et ne serait vraiment pas étonnée que Binns me foute des heures de cours supplémentaires…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Alors ? S'enquit Lily.

La cloche venait de sonner, annonçant la fin de l'heure d'Histoire de la Magie et nous nous dirigions vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, nous ne recommencions les cours que dans deux heures, nous aurions même le temps d'aller faire un tour dans le Parc, il y'avait du soleil bien qu'il fasse encore légèrement frais en ce début mois de mai.

-T'as encore écrit n'importe quoi ou bien ? J'ai vu que t'en a eu pour deux parchemins.

-J'ai écrit gros, répondis-je simplement en me refaisant mon chignon, et j'ai mis ce que je pensais…

-Genre ? Insista-t-elle.

-Genre Ziz Fizziks était un chanteur de country extrêmement convoité par le peuple depuis sa participation à la construction de Tower Bridge, lui dis-je en essayant de ne pas rire.

-Bravo, murmura-t-elle ironiquement, et maintenant ça t'intéresse toujours pas de savoir qui c'était ?

-Sincèrement, je n'en n'ai rien à foutre, lui dis-je honnêtement.

Elle soupira alors que nous passions les immense portes de la Grande Salle, elle était pratiquement vide vu qu'il n'était seulement onze heure trente et que généralement les élèves avaient leur pause déjeuner à midi quinze. Une de nos amies, Alice Jays, était déjà assise à la table des Gryffondors, notre maison à Lily et moi, elle venait probablement d'arriver vu qu'elle commençait maintenant à remplir son assiette. Je pris place à côté d'elle alors que Lily s'assis face à nous deux.

-Ca va ? Lui demandais-je en piquant un ballon de pain dans une corbeille en osier.

-Ouais mais j'ai complètement foiré ce test, grimaça-t-elle en plantant rageusement sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre.

-T'en fais pas moi aussi, la rassurai-je, tu pourras toujours te remonter aux examens.

-Mouais…vous n'auriez pas vu Vanessa ? demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

-Nan pas depuis ce matin, répondis Lily un peu inquiète, je crois qu'elle à chopper la crève elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit, elle est sûrement à l'infirmerie.

-Peut être qu'elle est simplement au dortoir en train de se reposer, dis-je en essayant de la rassurer, on passera après manger…ha bah tiens la voilà.

Vanessa se dirigeait vers nous, le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans toute la Grande Salle du à ses hauts talons et ses hanches se balançant de droite à gauche d'un mouvement très sensuel. J'aurais été ridicule si j'avais marché comme elle, mais Vanessa était la féminité et la grâce même, elle était belle, très belle, elle aurait pu s'habiller avec des habits dis fois trop grands pour elle qu'elle serait toujours aussi magnifique. Elle avait des cheveux lisse d'un noir lumineux et soyeux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux fesses et des yeux bleus clair qui faisaient tourné le cerveau de tout les garçons lorsqu'elle les regardait dans les yeux, elle avait des traits fin et un visage de poupée de porcelaine. Elle était mince et grande, elle devait faire dans les 1m75 sans ses habituelles chaussures à talons hauts. On ne pouvait que se trouver quelconque face à une beauté pareille.

En première et deuxième année je ne pouvais pas la supporter, j'étais jalouse d'elle, de sa beauté, de tout ces gens qui la regardait et qui venait sans cesse lui parler, toutes les filles voulaient être son amie, tous les garçons voulaient sortir avec elle et de plus j'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de me voler Lily. Elles passaient presque tout leur après-midi à la bibliothèque ou à la salle commune à faire leurs devoirs, lorsque j'en parlais avec Lily, elle me disait qu'elle avait de la peine à suivre et qu'elle lui avait demandé de lui donner un coup de main dans ses leçons. Je me disais qu'une fille aussi superficielle et crâneuse ne pouvait se préoccuper des devoirs, dans ma petite tête de fille de douze ans je m'étais imaginé qu'elle voulait seulement devenir amie avec Lily juste pour créer un groupe de fille belle et branché comme j'avais vu dans mes séries télé. J'étais tellement loin de la réalité…

Une fois je l'avais retrouvé en pleurs dans les toilettes des filles, bien que je la haïsse je l'avais quand même consolé et l'avais laissé sangloter sur mon épaule. A l'époque elle sortait avec un garçon de Serdaigle qui s'appelait William Gent et qui avait trois ans de plus que nous. Le jour même où je l'avais trouvé dans les toilettes elle avait entendu ce Will parler d'elle d'une manière assez…cru avec ses amis. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle en avait marre que tout le monde soit si hypocrite avec elle, que les garçons ne soit intéressé que par son physique, que toutes ces filles qui la suivent partout en la coulant sous un flot de compliments l'énervaient et qu'elle m'enviait. J'avais été étonné de ses paroles, moi ? Gwendolyn Andres envié par Vanessa Holly ? En fait elle enviait ma relation avec Lily, elle rêvait d'une amie sincère avec qui elle pourrait parler sans qu'on puisse la juger. C'est la première fois que nous nous sommes vraiment parlé. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'on deviendrait de grandes amies par la suite. Depuis cette rencontre dans les toilettes elle m'avait prise sous son aile, les autres filles avaient arrêté de se moquer de mes vieux habits et les garçons ont vite cessés de rire de mon corps bien en chair. Bien qu'elle soit arrogante et prétentieuse en publique elle possédait un cœur en or et n'avait jamais hésité à me défendre.

Entre temps, lorsque j'avais l'impression de perdre Lily, j'avais sympathisé avec Alice qui partageait le même dortoir que nous, dès la première fois que je l'avais rencontré j'ai su que je m'entendrais bien avec elle, à première vu elle paraissait être une petite fille modèle avec ses cheveux bruns bouclé qui encadrait son visage rond et ses grands yeux gris. Elle était peine plus grande que moi et avait de très jolies formes. Elle était en réalité une fille complètement disjonctée qui n'hésitait pas à partir à l'aventure dans Poudlard en pleine nuit. C'est grâce à elle et sa folie que je les ai rencontré, _eux_, les Maraudeurs, surnom débile me diriez vous et je suis d'accord avec vous à cent pour cent. Les Maraudeurs étaient un groupe de garçons de notre année qui s'étaient fait connaître en faisant les quatre cents coups dès la première année à Poudlard. Ils étaient quatre en tout et je devais avouer qu'ils étaient les garçons les plus beaux de l'école.

Il y'avait Remus Lupin, Préfet de Gryffondor avec Lily, celui avec qui je m'entendais le mieux, il était le plus grand et le plus élancé des quatre et possédait une fine musculature, je trouvais qu'il ressemblait à un ange avec ses cheveux clair mi-long qui lui tombaient souvent devant ses yeux couleur miel. Il était d'une gentillesse incroyable, toujours d'accord à aider des premières années dans leurs devoirs et participant à l'organisation de pratiquement tous les projets extra-scolaires.

James Potter, élégant et débordant de noblesse, était attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor depuis la rentré, il était le plus musclé des quatre mais sans être super baraque sûrement du aux nombreux et ardus entraînements. Il avait des yeux couleur chocolat et ses cheveux étaient noirs et tout ébouriffés. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un sourire autant que lui, je le savais gentil mais je devais avouer qu'il était complètement idiot lorsqu'il se mettait à draguer ma pauvre Lily, sa se voyait qu'il ne la connaissait pas sinon jamais il ne l'aurait abordé de cette façon macho et arrogante. Toutes leurs conversations se finissaient par une gifle violente venant de ma meilleure amie. Pourtant j'étais sûre que Potter n'était pas si indifférent qu'elle le pensait mais je n'en parlais jamais à Lily qui montait sur ses grands chevaux rien qu'en entendant le nom « Potter ».

Ensuite venait Sirius Black, j'avoue avoir été amoureuse de lui en première année, je trouvais qu'il ressemblait au prince charmant qu'on trouvait dans les livres de contes de fées, bien qu'il ne soit en rien un prince charmant. Il était grand et musclé, bien que sa musculature soit moins importante que son frère de cœur, Potter. Il était beau, magnifique même et sa ne faisait que s'accroitre avec le temps, ses traits étaient fins et son sourire faisait tomber plus d'une fille mais ce qui aurait pu me faire tourner la tête c'était ses yeux, bleu foncé comme les profondeurs d'un océan, il avait un regard à vous couper le souffle. Bien que je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui depuis de nombreuses années je ne pouvais cependant nier qu'il ne me faisait pas de l'effet mais il ne me connaissait que comme camarade de classe et encore ! Je me demandais même s'il se rappelait de moi, sa faisait plus de trois ans qu'on ne s'était pas adressé la parole. De toute façon, il n'était pas le genre de garçon avec qui j'aurais voulu sortir, il était arrogant et passait de filles en filles, vivant sa jeunesse.

Pour finir venait Peter Pettigrow. Il était le plus petit du groupe, bien qu'il me dépasse d'une bonne tête. Il était gentil bien qu'un peu timide mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Bien qu'il ne soit pas vilain il ne possédait pas le charme et l'élégance des trois autres Maraudeurs, il avait les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux bruns. Il était un peu grassouillet mais pas trop, certaines filles lui disait que sa lui donnait du charme, des fois je me disais que lui et moi on se ressemblait, nous nous cachions tout les deux derrière la beauté de nos trois amis.

Je disais que c'était grâce à Alice que je les avais rencontrés. Une nuit en première année, lorsque tout nos condisciples dormaient, Alice et moi étions en train de chercher l'entrée des cuisines, elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait entendus les Maraudeurs dire qu'elles se trouvaient derrière un tableau de poire, elle avait cependant aucune idée où ce trouvait ce tableau, nous avions donc passé une grande partie de la nuit à chercher ce tableau de malheur dans toute l'école comme si on n'avait que ça à faire, mais il faut dire que lorsque Alice à quelque chose dans sa tête c'est dur de la lui enlever. Nous étions au premier étage dans l'aile ouest quand nous avions entendu un boucan pas possible ainsi qu'un hurlement du concierge Mr Rusard. Avant qu'on ait pu faire le moindre pas, nous nous étions retrouvé coller dans un placard avec les Maraudeurs qui nous avaient pris par le bras pour que nous nous ne fassions pas prendre. Je me souviens qu'ils étaient secoués de rire alors que j'étais terrifié à l'idée de me faire prendre et punir. C'est la première fois que je leur ai adressé la parole, Alice leur a dit qu'on cherchait les cuisines, ils nous y ont amenés puis on a mangé plein de chocolat en discutant, enfin moi je les écoutais plus qu'autre chose, ils m'intimidaient. Mais jamais je ne regretterais cette nuit-là c'est grâce à elle que je suis devenue proche de Remus, il m'a fallu du temps pour rester moi-même mais maintenant, lorsque nous sommes tout seul lui et moi, c'est-à-dire sans les Maraudeurs, nous discutons de tout et de rien, il m'aide pour mes devoirs lorsque Lily n'a pas de temps et c'est toujours agréable d'être en sa présence, au début les fille me charriaient, elles disaient qu'on allait finir ensemble, mais je ne voyais en Remus qu'un grand ami, presque un grand frère. Il avait plus d'une fois essayé de m'inviter à les rejoindre, lui et ses amis, mais à chaque fois je refusais, ils m'impressionnaient beaucoup trop. Alice quant à elle, était restée en très bon contact avec les trois autres Maraudeurs, on pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient bon copains.

-Gwen ? T'es parmi nous ?

Je me redressais d'un coup, j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu que Vanessa s'était assise à côté de Lily.

-Ca va Van ? Lui demandais-je, tu va mieux ?

-Ouais ça va, chui passé chez Pomfresh, elle m'a donné une potion et chui partis me coucher au dortoir, dit-elle en s'étirant.

-Tu te dépêches Gwen, me dit Lily en se tournant vers moi, pour qu'on ait le temps d'aller se promener un moment…

-Ouais, à part ça vous n'auriez pas vu Remus ? Ca fait depuis vendredi qu'il n'est pas venu en cours.

-Il était à l'infirmerie quand chui passé, me répondit Vanessa en picorant une carotte dans mon assiette, il dormait…

-Okay, je passerai plus tard alors, murmurais-je faisant tourner mon verre de jus de citrouille dans ma main.

-Pas la peine, il vient d'entrer, sourit Alice en regardant l'entré de la Grande Salle.

Je me retournais à moitié et vis que, en effet, Remus marchait dans la direction de notre table en compagnie de ses fidèles acolytes, ils n'étaient cependant pas les seules, Kathleen Creutz, pouffiasse de première, se trouvait avec eux, un bras de Sirius autour de ses fines épaules alors que un des siens enroulait sa taille d'une manière possessive. Je me pris à envier cette pétasse et me traitait mentalement d'idiote, c'est vrai qu'ils faisaient un beau couple, en apparence du moins je ne voyais pas se qu'il pouvait lui trouver d'autre, elle avait autant de conversation qu'un veracrasse. Et je ne disais pas ça par pur jalousie. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle était pas mal, elle avait un beau corps mais je ne savais pas se que valait son visage sans cette tonnes de maquillage et je me demandais combien elle mettait de gallions pour des cheveux pareils, ils étaient blonds, étonnant me diriez-vous ! Mais pas un blond naturel comme les miens cela ce voyait, ils étaient presque blonds platine et bouclé à l'anglaise style Barbie Hôtesse de l'Air.

Super… le bisou d'au revoir ! Il fallait bien sûr que toute la Grande Salle assiste à cette scène si _émouvante_ …Alors que Remus, Potter et Pettigrow marchait vers nous, Black s'arrêta en plein chemin, les bras de cette Barbie autour de son cou, il lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit pouffer de rire et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en posant une main sur sa joue, ce fut baiser long et fougueux, je le regardais du début à la fin et me dit que jamais personne ne m'embrasserait un jour comme ça.

-C'est vraiment dégueulasse, grimaça Lily, ils pourraient un peu se retenir y'a des premières années juste en face d'eux ! Et putain ils sont obligés de venir manger ici ?! ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit les trois autres Maraudeurs se diriger vers nous.

Je haussais les épaules et la regardais rejoindre ses amies de Pouffsoufle les joues rouges et un sourire fière posé sur sa bouche rose. A peine arrivé à notre table que Potter commençait déjà son baratin. Lily fit semblant de l'ignorer…cela dura un moment avec qu'elle lui balance son verre de jus de citrouille à la figure après qu'il ait essayé de lui donner à manger avec sa propre fourchette, je me retins de pouffer ne voulant pas m'attirer les foudres du Maraudeurs alors que Vanessa et Alice riaient à gorge déployé. Remus poussa un soupir et se posa à ma gauche en m'offrant un sourire auquel je répondis.

-Pauvre type, grinça Lily en se levant du banc son sac rageusement balancé sur son épaule, je remarquais qu'elle s'était renversé la moitié du verre sur sa chemise, j'y vais, ajouta-t-elle, on se voit plus tard.

Avant que je pu prononcer le moindre mot, elle partit à grand pas en direction des portes de la Grande Salle, surement pour aller au Parc.

-J'ai fini de manger, je vais la rejoindre et essayé de la calmer un peu, ria Alice et lançant une serviette en papier à Potter au visage.

Je hochai la tête et priais pour que Vanessa ne m'abandonne pas avec ces garçons, ça ne m'aurait pas gêné s'il n'y avait que Remus mais me retrouver seule face au trois autres m'embarrassait. Lorsque je levais les yeux vers Vanessa elle sourit et me fit un signe de tête me faisant comprendre qu'elle se doutait à quoi je pensais. Je fus plus soulager et me hâtais à finir mon assiette tout en parlant discrètement à Remus alors que cet idiot de Potter rappelait Lily en hurlant de manière à ce que toute la Grande Salle se tourne vers nous.

-Tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de tout le Week End.

-Ouais j'ai pris froid je pense, me sourit-il, mais sa va mieux je vais pouvoir venir en cours cette après-midi.

-Temps mieux alors, dis-je en lui renvoyant son sourire.

-C'est toujours d'accord pour demain ? Pour le travail de Sortilège ? me demanda Remus.

-Oui si sa ne t'embête pas trop, grimaçais-je en pensant au devoir de trois pages de parchemin à rendre pour la semaine prochaine.

-Non non y'a pas de problème.

-Merci, lui souris-je, on va rejoindre les filles ? Demandais-je à Vanessa.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva sans se douter que plusieurs garçons s'étaient mis à la regarder avec insistance. Elle lissa sa jupe d'uniforme et attendit patiemment que je me lève. Je me mis sur mes pieds en oubliant que j'avais laissé mon sac sous le banc et sans me douter qu'une des lanières s'était enroulé autour de mon pieds gauche, en une fraction de seconde je m'étais retrouvé les fesses et le dos à terre, les jambes formant un angle droit toujours posés sur le banc. Je sentis mon visage s'empourpré et laissais Remus me remettre en position verticale alors que j'entendais les rires des élèves qui avaient assisté à ma chute.

-T'as un problème ? Demanda méchamment Vanessa à une fille de cinquième année qui s'était mise à raconter quelque chose à l'oreille de sa copine tout en pouffant de rire.

-Heu…non, répondit-elle en rougissant soudain mal à l'aise.

-Ca va ? me demanda gentiment Remus.

-Oui oui, gémis-je morte de honte en remettant une mèche qui s'était échappé de mon chignon derrière mon oreille, Van laisse tomber ! Insistai-je en la voyant prête à sauter à la gorge des élèves qui étaient en train de se moquer de moi. A plus tard Remus.

Je partis en lançant un discret coup d'œil vers les Maraudeurs, je voyais bien qu'ils étaient sur le point d'éclater de rire, mais un regard sévère de Remus les en dissuada et ils se concentrèrent sur leur repas, je pouvais cependant voir un léger tressaillement soulever le coin de leur bouche par moment. J'étais morte de honte, pourquoi c'était toujours sur moi que sa tombait ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas me comporter normalement en publique ? C'était le genre de chose qui n'arriverait jamais à Vanessa, Lily ou encore Creutz ! Non elles, elles étaient classes, elles savaient marcher sans se cogner aux meubles et sans trébucher et même si sa leur arrivait elles en auraient ri et une horde de garçons ce serait précipité pour les aider mais non moi il fallait que je baisse la tête et m'enfuis.

Parce que c'est ce que je faisais constamment, je baissais la tête.

Alors vos impressions ? N'hésitez pas j'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis !

Sinon je ne sais pas quand viendra le chapitre deux…très vite j'espère !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :**__ Tout appartiens à la m'dame J.K Rowling excepté certains personnage qui sont à moi._

_**Date : **__11/05/09_

_**Chapitre 2 :**__ Far Away_

_**Ptit' mot de l'auteur :**_

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard mais j'avais tellement de choses à faire pour les cours que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé de très gentilles reviews !_

_**Angie59, littlebeattle, SuzBlack, Oo Spider Clemti oO, nini, Nabil0u, Raphou, Maranwe Calelen, Juliette, Lucie, Anathil, Caramelise et Xx- Tiffany VanChester –xX.**_

_Pour les revieweurs anonyme, laissez-moi une adresse pour que je puisse vous répondre !_

**Blue Smile**

**Chapitre 2 - Far Away**

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais pris ce cours d'option en troisième année, je passais la trappe pour me rendre dans la classe de Divination en poussant un soupir de soulagement. C'était le seul cours que je n'avais pas en commun avec Lily, qui avait pris l'arithmancie à la place. Je venais de passer plus d'une heure à écouter les insultes et menaces de mort que mon amie dédicaçait personnellement à Potter. A la longue sa devenait chiant vu qu'elle ressortait le même registre à chaque fois, et sa faisait deux ans que sa durait, Potter ne savait pas que c'était sur moi que Lily passait ses nerfs, enfin façon de parler, mais c'était toujours moi qui était en première loge lorsqu'elle éclatait et bien sûr c'était à moi de la calmer et d'affirmer que « oui Potter est lourd »et « oui il devrait grandir et se trouver un nouvel hobby ».

Elle s'était finalement calmé et avait rejoint le cours d'Arithmancie accompagné par Vanessa. Avant, Alice suivait la Divination avec moi mais elle avait loupé son examen au BUSE, je me retrouvais donc toute seule. J'avais été on ne peut plus étonner d'apprendre que j'avais obtenu un E en Divination. C'est vrai qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus intelligent de prendre la même matière que Lily et Vanessa et ma meilleure amie ne se lassait pas de me le répéter à chaque fois que j'avais l'audace de me plaindre des cours du Professeur Backer, mais lorsqu'Alice faisait encore partie de la classe, on passait l'heure du cours à discuter de tout et de rien, on faisait nos leçons et le plus souvent je m'amusais à lui faire les ongles, c'était beaucoup moins drôle maintenant qu'elle était partie, depuis je passais mes heures de divination assise sur un pouf à penser à autre chose que les cours ou à dessiner dans mon manuel de Divination _Lever le voile du futur, niveau 6_.

Le Professeur Backer était une femme de la quarantaine qui ne connaissait pas le déodorant et qui ne possédait aucun don de voyance, on avait même parfois l'impression qu'elle apprenait certaines notions de sa matière en même temps que nous. C'était cependant une femme très gentille mais qui malheureusement n'avait aucune autorité et se faisait constamment marcher sur les pieds par ses élèves. Elle me faisait souvent pitié bien que ce soit une piètre Prof mais bon je n'allais quand même pas me relever contre ma classe pour protéger une enseignante qui ne savait pas exercer son métier. Et puis de toute façon jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de le faire. Alors je me taisais et je dessinais.

J'étais la dernière à entrer dans la salle, plusieurs poufs restaient libres, on n'était plus beaucoup dans sa classe, onze élèves, pratiquement la moitié avaient échoué leur examen et avaient dû abandonner ce cours, parfois je les enviais. Je me dirigeais vers ma place habituelle, celle que j'occupais depuis le premier cours, sauf que maintenant j'étais seule à ma table alors que deux poufs libres me faisaient face, celui qui se trouvait à ma gauche était, à l'époque, occupé par Alice. Mais je m'en plaignais pas, je préférais qu'on me foute la paix.

Black et Pettigrow avaient pris la table juste à côté de la mienne, ils n'avaient pas de table fixe, ils changeaient constamment de place. Tiens, « Potter n'est pas là… ». En fait je n'étais pas la dernière. J'enlevais mon blaser, il faisait vraiment chaud dans cette salle, je défis également ma cravate pour déboutonner les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise afin de permettre à l'air de se faufiler sous mon vêtement.

-S'il vous plaît un peu de silence je vous pris…

Je n'avais même pas remarqué l'arrivé du Professeur Backer. J'entendis les rires de Gina Sheldon et Tracy Oldman, amies proches de Creutz, deux greluches de Pouffsoufle qui passaient leur temps à se moquer des autres et ne possédaient pas le moindre neurone. Je ne pouvais pas les supporter, je n'avais cependant jamais eu de problème avec elles étant quelqu'un de très discrète mais Vanessa et Lily avaient déjà eu quelques différents avec elles.

La raison de leur gloussement se trouvait devant nous, le Professeur Backer avait enroulé sa longue crinière poivre et sel dans un foulard vert avec des petites étoiles bleues, son chapeau de sorcière pardessus. Une clochette était suspendue à la pointe de son chapeau. C'est vrai que c'était peu esthétique mais Sheldon et Oldman feraient bien de fermer leur bec de temps en temps.

-Prenez votre manuel à la page 57 et je demanderais à Monsieur Corner de reprendre le paragraphe que nous avons laissé la fois…Monsieur Potter je vous prierais de venir à l'heure la prochaine fois !

-Excusez moi Professeur, lui répondis poliment Potter en se dirigeant vers ses amis.

La table basse où se trouvaient cependant Black et Pettigrow ne contenait que deux poufs, il s'arrêta à mi-trajet en se rendant compte puis continua son chemin en s'installant à ma gauche, la place qui se trouvait être la plus proche de celle de ses amis.

-Sa t'embête ? me demanda-t-il en sortant son manuel de son sac.

-Non, répondis-je simplement en enlevant mon sac pour lui permettre d'étendre ses jambes.

Merde j'aurais préféré être toute seule, j'espérais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à se que je lui fasse la papote. Pas que je ne le voulais pas, au contraire, mais je n'avais aucune idée de la façon à adopter face à lui, il m'avait quand même fallu trois ans pour rester moi-même en présence de Remus. En plus j'étais pas très bien placée, vu que Potter se trouvait à ma gauche et que la table de Black et Pettigrow était à ma droite. Si j'avais été à la gauche de Potter, j'aurais pu rester dans mon coin et le laisser parler tranquillement avec ses amis.

-C'est quelle page ?

-57.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Plus sociable que moi tu meurs...

-Tu foutais quoi James ? demanda Black en se rejetant un peu en arrière pour avoir son ami dans son champ de vision.

-J'ai croisé Evans…

Je dressai une oreille, bien que j'imaginais très bien comment c'était passé l'entrevue, c'était quand même de ma meilleure amie dont il parlait !

-Et elle t'a ligoté dans un placard ? Ria Pettigrow en se penchant en avant de sorte à voir Potter.

Sa ne m'aurait même pas étonné d'elle…faut dire que lorsqu'elle est énervée elle ne réfléchit pas trop avant de parler ou d'agir.

-Nan, mais disons qu'elle a pas été très tendre, grimaça-t-il, ensuite j'ai croisé Sharleen et…

Bon sang je n'allais quand même pas me taper leur conversation ! En plus s'ils parlaient gonzesses voilà quoi !

-Attend, c'est déjà qui c'te fille ? L'interrompis Pettigrow.

-Le binôme de Potion de Remus !

-Ha oui…

-Pas mal, acquiesça Black.

Je pouvais deviner leur petit sourire en coin mais vu que je fixais mon regard sur la Prof je ne pouvais pas l'affirmer. Non seulement je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur le cours mais je ne pouvais pas reprendre mes dessins, ils me prenaient déjà pour une associable de la vie, pas besoin qu'ils ne me voient comme une demeurée en plus. Je vis le professeur interrompre son explication pour nous regarder tout les quatre.

-Messieurs, non seulement vous ne suivez pas le cours mais vous deux, continua-t-elle se pointant son doigt dans la direction de Black et Pettigrow, n'avez pas votre livre devant vous, maintenant ouvrez votre livre page 59 et silence !

Elle aurait pu être convaincante si elle n'avait pas baissé les yeux à sa dernière phrase mais c'était avec étonnement que je les vis se taire et regarder le Professeur Backer. Pettigrow murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Black et je vis du coin de l'œil ce dernier secouer la tête en signe de négation.

-Demande-lui, chuchota Pettigrow en lançant un signe de tête du côté de notre table.

Me demander quoi ? Je gardais la tête en direction du Professeur en ayant l'air de suivre le cours, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais la dernière chose que je voulais c'était qu'ils remarquent que je suivais leur conversation depuis le début.

-Hey Andres !

Je tournais ma tête vers lui et me heurtais à son regard électrisant. Pour la première fois en trois ans il s'adressait directement à moi. Jamais je n'avais été aussi proche de lui et pour la première fois je pu détailler ses prunelles avec précision. Des yeux bleus j'en avais vu mais des comme ça ! Merlin, je n'avais jamais vu une couleur aussi belle ! D'un bleu foncé, presque marine et grâce à la lumière vive de la salle je pu remarquer pour la première fois que ses prunelles contenaient des petites paillètes grises, mais il faillait vraiment être près et attentif pour le remarquer. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'une débile mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard du sien.

-Oui ? Lui demandais-je doucement ne voulant pas m'attirer les foudres du Professeur Backer.

-Tu pourrais nous prêter ton livre ? On la oublié tous les deux, précisa-t-il en désignant Pettigrow d'un signe de tête.

L'information pris un moment avant de parvenir à mon cerveau. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis le rire étouffé de Pettigrow que je remarquais que j'étais toujours en train de me noyer dans ses topazes. Une désagréable chaleur me chauffa les joues et je refermais d'un coup sec mon livre pour pouvoir le lui donner.

-Tiens, lui tendis-je sans le regarder.

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi.

Je le sentais amusé, il y'avait de quoi, je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'une petite midinette de treize ans, je m'en serais donné des claques, qu'est ce qu'il m'avait pris de le fixer de la sorte ? Un léger coup dans mes côtes me fit sortir de mes pensés, je me tournais vers Potter en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Pour toute réponse il me poussa son livre sous mon nez en me désignant un paragraphe.

-Quoi ? Chuchotais-je

-Lis ! Me répondit-il précipitamment.

-Ho ! Excusez-moi, continuais-je d'une voix plus forte en direction de Backer qui me fixait en tapant du pied, énervée.

-Bien, maintenant que Miss Andres semble revenir sur terre, pourrions-nous lui demander de lire le passage sur les oracles ?

Je détestais lire à haute voix. Je m'éclaircis un peu la voix, espérons qu'elle ne sera pas trop rauque, sa m'arrive souvent lorsque je ne parle pas pendant un certain temps.

-_Les oracles ont tenu une place considérable dans la vie religieuse, politique et quotidienne des Grecs de l'Antiquité. On consultait les Dieux, le plus souvent par l'intermédiaires_… je m'interrompais en entendant des rires, assez bruyant je dois dire, venant de la table voisine.

-Pettigrow, Black, SILENCE, et Andres continuez !

-_Le plus souvent par l'intermédiaire des prophètes et prophétesses inspirés, non pour connaître l'avenir en général mais pour obtenir des_…

J'arrêtais à nouveau ma lecture. C'était déjà pas évident pour moi de prendre la parole mais si en plus je me faisais constamment interrompre sa n'allait pas m'aider! Je me tournais vers Potter, peut être que je lisais d'une manière bizarre. Mais tout comme le reste de la classe, il regardait ses amis sans avoir l'air de comprendre leur plaisanterie. Lorsque je me mis moi aussi à les regarder je vis Pettigrow lever la tête vers moi en souriant avant de la baisser à nouveau pour continuer à rire avec Black. Pas de doute, c'était bien de moi dont ils riaient. Je soupirais, moi qui voulais passer un cours tranquille pour pouvoir rêvasser, non seulement j'avais un voisin, je m'étais ridiculiser devant Black, j'avais été désigné pour lire à voix haute mais on se moquait aussi de moi. Super. En plus je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Si Lily avait été là sa aurait bardé…Quelle fidèle Gryffondor je faisais.

-ANDRES continuez !

Le bruit strident de la cloche m'empêcha de cette corvée. En poussant un soupir de soulagement j'attrapais mes affaires que je ne pris même pas le temps de mettre dans mon sac et me dirigeait vers la trappe pour sortir de cette étouffante chaleur sans prendre compte du devoir que nous cita Backer. C'est avec bonheur que j'accueillais la fraîcheur habituelle qui régnait dans le château. J'étais la première à être sortis de classe, je croisais des 7èmes années qui attendaient patiemment que la salle se libère pour pouvoir à leur tour entrer. C'est d'un pas rapide que je pris le chemin de la salle de Sortilège. J'avais toujours beaucoup aimé les cours de Sortilèges, j'avais de la facilité dans cette matière et les cours du Professeur Flitwick m'avaient toujours intéressés, de plus Flitwick était le Professeur le plus gentil et le plus encourageant du corps enseignant. C'était pour ça que j'adorais les lundis après-midi de cette année, je n'avais que deux heures de cours, la Divination et les Sortilèges, pour moi c'était comme un après-midi de congé vu qu'en Divination je ne foutais rien et que les Sortilèges m'intéressaient beaucoup, je ne voyais jamais le temps passé.

J'entrais dans la salle de classe, les élèves d'Arithmancie étaient déjà là, leur cours précédent ce passait dans la salle d'à côté. J'avais adoré la salle de classe des Sortilèges dès le premier cours, elle m'avait tout de suite fait penser aux salles de classes des Universités Américaines Moldues. Le bureau professoral se trouvait tout en bas alors que les tables des élèves étaient comme posé sur des marches.

Lily, Vanessa et Alice étaient déjà posé à nos tables habituelles, tout en haut, nous occupions ces places depuis le premier cours de Sortilèges de notre scolarité. Je montais les marches et jetais mon sac sur notre table, à Lily et moi, et m'assis sur ma chaise en soufflant comme un cheval.

-Très gracieux, grimaça comiquement Vanessa.

-Alors ce cours ? Qu'à-tu vu ? Vais-je enfin rencontrer mon Prince Chaaaarmant ? Ironisa Alice en me proposant un chewing-gum.

-Oui et je peux même te dire qu'il se trouve en se moment même en Divination, souriais-je en acceptant l'offre.

-Ha ha ha, trop drôle, je m'étouffe de rire…ronchonna-t-elle les joues roses.

Alice, qui était énormément à l'aise avec n'importe qu'elle personne, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et de perdre tout ses moyen lorsqu'un certain Gryffondor de septième année se trouvait dans les parages, choses qui nous faisait rire. C'était tellement inhabituelle de voir Alice perdre confiance en elle.

-Qui sait ? Peut être qu'il te verra lui aussi, rigola Lily en dessinant une fleur sur mon bloc note que j'utilisais pour la Divination.

-C'est pas parce que t'aimes pas qu'on dessine sur tes affaires que tu peux te le permettre sur les miennes, grondais-je en lui faisant un trait sur le bras avec son marqueur jaune fluo Moldu.

-Okay qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Lily en m'enlevant mon bracelet de perles pour le glisser à son poignet.

-Mais va-y gène toi pas !

-J'te signal que c'est le mien et que je le cherche depuis des jours !

-Le tiens il est vert !

-Et ça c'est qu'elle couleur à ton avis ?

-Turquoise !

-Mais n'importe quoi ! En plus le tiens c'est le rouge et il traine dans la salle de bain ! J'ai failli me casser la gueule ce matin ! T'es pas toute seule dans le dortoir ! Pense un peu aux autres et range tes affaires !

Alice et Vanessa, trop habitué à nos minis disputes à deux noises, s'assirent à leur place et commencèrent à préparer leur affaires tout en discutant.

-Lily tu soule tais-toi, répondis-je simplement en tirant sur mon chewing-gum.

-Fais pas ça c'est dégueulasse…

-Mais foux-moi la paix ! M'exclamais-je en le rentrant dans ma bouche pour qu'elle me lâche un peu.

J'étais en train de faire une grosse bulle lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter doucement l'épaule, évidement je me tournais, la force de mon mouvement me fis éclater ma bulle qui se colla sur une grande partie de mon visage.

-Putain ! Jurais-je tout haut en frottant mes doigts contre la gomme collé contre mon visage.

-Heu…excuse-moi mais t'es partie avant qu'on puise te rendre ton livre…

J'étais sûre que quelqu'un là-haut m'en voulait pour une chose que j'avais dû faire dans une vie antérieure. Je trouvais devant moi Sirius Black, mon livre de Divination à la main, et extrêmement amusé par la situation contrairement à moi qui étais rouge de honte. Ses amis s'étaient placés devant nous, à l'étage d'en dessous mais n'avaient rien perdu de la scène. À l'inverse de midi où ils s'étaient abstins de rire après ma chute dans la Grande Salle, ils ne se gênèrent pas de glousser devant ma mine gênée et effrayée, excepté Remus qui me fit une moue désolé. Je plaçais une main devant mon visage pour cacher les dégâts mais c'était peine perdue, le chewing-gum sorcier n'avait rien à voir avec le chewing-gum Moldu, les bulles pouvaient faire jusqu'à 30 cm de diamètre, et je ne m'en étais pas privé. Je pouvais sentir la gomme jusqu'à mon front.

-M…merci, balbutiai-je en prenant mon bouquin.

-Merci à toi ! A part ça…sympa tes dessins, rigola-t-il avant de descendre d'une marche pour s'assoir entre Potter et Pettigrow.

Je vis les épaules de ce dernier se soulever et se baisser rapidement, signe qu'il était pris d'un fou rire. Merde. Mes dessins. Qu'elle conne qu'est ce qu'il m'avait pris de leur passer mon livre, j'aurais du leur passer celui de Potter. Merde. Merde. Merde. Je pris en vitesse mon manuel et l'ouvris à la page 59. Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque je reconnu mon œuvre. J'avais crayonné Creutz, une corde autour du cou et plusieurs couteaux enfoncés dans son abdomen. Putain. Il avait fallu à ce qu'il tombe sur le seul dessin où je me foutais de sa copine. De plus, elle était reconnaissable. Il allait me prendre pour une psychopathe.

-Hey Gwen, c'est pas grave, tiens essaye avec ça, sa devrait partir, me dit Lily en me tendant un mouchoir humide.

-Y'a quoi ? Demanda Vanessa en se penchant. Elle n'avait apparemment pas suivi la scène.

-Gwen, marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, lorsqu'elle vit les dégâts.

-Tu crois que je fais exprès ?! M'énervais-je en frottant le mouchoir contre mes joues, et toi arrête de rire ! Continuais-je en fixant Alice.

-Excuse-moi, rigola-t-elle, mais y'a qu'à toi qui peux arriver des choses comme ça.

-Merci, avec le temps j'avais compris, grommelais-je.

- Allez, fichez-lui la paix, dit Lily.

-Regarde ça, chuchotais-je en lui mettant mon manuel sous son nez.

Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et se mis à rire.

-Rigole pas, gémis-je, je l'ai prêté à Black et Pettigrow et il a vu ça !

-Bah t'en fou, tu crois qu'il en a quelque chose à faire d'elle ? Il la saute juste. À part ça, elle est super bien réussit, rigola-t-elle en tournant les pages pour observer mes autres dessins.

-Quoi tu veux dire qu'il s'en fiche vraiment ? Mais ça fais quand même quelques temps qu'ils sont ensembles…

-Deux semaines Gwen, deux semaines, crois-moi d'ici peu de temps, il va arrêter, pis hier pendant ma ronde je l'ai aperçu avec une fille de Serdaigle, et ils ne jouaient pas à la Bataille Explosive pour tout te dire…S'il en avait quelque chose à faire d'elle, il n'irait pas voir ailleurs…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette nouvelle me rendit de meilleure humeur. De savoir que ce n'était pas sérieux. Pourtant j'aurais dû rester neutre et m'en fiche.

-Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Vanessa en se penchant par-dessus sa table pour nous voir.

-Rien de spécial, regarde, dit Lily en lui lançant mon manuel.

Je ne pu ni voir, ni entendre l'expression de Vanessa et Alice puisque le Professeur Flitwick entra à ce moment là en classe. Il prit place devant son bureau et commença son cours. Pourtant, je ne suivis pas ses explications. Mon regard restait bloqué sur le dos d'une personne. Une personne qui m'avait vu, en un jour, dans des situations peu glorieuses, manquait plus qu'il me voit à poil tiens pis sa serait la totale. J'aimais bien son dos. Il avait un joli dos et encore il portait sa chemise. Là, en ce moment, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir le voir torse nu, pour pouvoir observer ses omoplates jouer aux moindre de ses mouvements. Pour pouvoir admirer sa peau que je pouvais deviner légèrement halée si je prenais la couleur de ses bras et de son visage en témoin. Pour pouvoir laisser glisser mon regard le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa chute de rein. Un léger coup de coude me fit sortir de ma petite bulle.

-Quoi ? Chuchotais-je.

-Ca fait une heure que je t'appelle, me répondis-je Lily sur le même ton, je voulais savoir en quoi sa t'intéresse tant les histoires de cul de Black.

-Ce...ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Je voulais juste pas avoir d'ennuis avec lui ! Lui rétorquais-je en mentant un tout petit peu.

-Ha okay, fit Lily pas vraiment dupe, avant de reprendre le fil du cours.

Heureusement qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées ! Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce qu'il mettait passé par la tête. Jamais je n'avais eu de telle pensée pour quelqu'un ! Je déglutis, pas vraiment à l'aise. J'espérais sincèrement ne plus me retrouver face à lui, ou du moins, me comporter comme une personne normale sans maladresse en sa présence.

-On va à la bibliothèque après ? Me demanda Lily en me coupant à nouveau de mes pensées.

-Ouais, comme d'hab. Ronchonnais-je.

Avoir une Préfète comme meilleure amie avait ses avantages ; je pouvais utiliser la salle de bain des Préfets et des Capitaines si je voulais me prendre un bain, je pouvais aussi me permettre de dépasser le couvre feu, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, et bon je devais avouer que je n'avais pratiquement pas de retards dans mes devoirs, mais comme dans tous les cas, il y a des avantages mais aussi des inconvénients ; si je n'avais pas de retard c'était bien parce que Lily me faisait travailler ardemment, et le seul jour de congé que j'avais était le dimanche et quelques fois le samedi, mais sinon je passais mes après-midi à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Lily et parfois de Remus.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et notais que le cours avait déjà commencé depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Une demi-heure et je n'avais pas écrit la moindre note. Temps pis. Je recopierai celles de Lily. Ou celle de Remus si elle ne voudra pas. Tout d'un coup je remarquai que plusieurs personnes s'étaient levées et se déplaçaient dans la classe.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je demande à Lily.

-T'es vraiment dans la lune toi aujourd'hui ! Flitwick nous laisse la fin de l'heure pour commencer le devoir qu'on a à rendre pour le mois prochain.

-Ha, okay.

Je cherchai Remus du regard, avec qui je faisais ce devoir. Il se tourna et haussa les sourcils en me regardant, je compris qu'il me demandait où on se mettait. Je haussais les épaules, ça mettait complètement égal. Pettigrow, son voisin de table, se leva et alla se mettre aux côtés de Georges Corner. Remus me désigna la place fraîchement libre et je me levais.

-À toute', dis-je à Lily.

- À toute.

Je me dirigeais vers la table de Remus en prenant bien soin de lever les pieds et de ne pas me cogner aux tables, petites habitudes que j'avais prise avec le temps. Enfin je m'installais à sa gauche.

-Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ouais ça va, un peu fatigué, mais t'es sûr que tu va bien t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nan ça va je vais bien, je manque juste d'un peu de sommeil, bailla-t-il en s'étirant, bon, continua-t-il en ouvrant notre dossier qui ne contenait qu'une marche à suivre et une introduction, tu veux t'occuper de quoi ?

-Pff, j'en sais rien, tu ne veux pas qu'on s'en occupe après le cours ?

-Ouais, okay de toute façon on n'avancera pas ici, j'ai oublié les documents au dortoir, on ira les chercher plus tard, dit-il en refermant d'un coup sec notre dossier.

C'était quand même vache de nous donner un dossier d'une vingtième de parchemin à rendre pour la fin de l'année, tout près des examens. Okay ce n'était ni les BUSES ni les ASPICS mais les révisions demandaient pas mal de temps, surtout pour moi, encore une fois, heureusement que j'avais Lily comme amie sinon j'aurais redoublé toutes mes années. Enfin, il me restait encore un peu plus de deux mois avant la fin de l'année. Heureusement que les vacances de Pâques étaient dans deux semaines.

-Tu penses à quoi ? Me demanda Remus en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Je stress pour les exams, répondis-je.

-Ha bon ? C'est nouveau ça ! Ironisa Remus.

-C'est ça moque toi, marmonnais-je, nan sérieux, j'ai pas été très attentive depuis janvier, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque plusieurs notes et j'ai quand même du passer deux semaines à l'infirmerie à cause de cette saleté de grippe ! Alors j'ai de quoi flipper…

-Tu dis ça à chaque année et tu les réussis toujours ! Alors arrête de te biler ! Pis tu sais que tu peux compter sur Lily ou moi au pire.

-Mmm…

J'en avais vraiment marre, et dire que j'allais encore passer une soirée sur mes devoirs alors que je ne rêvais que de mon lit, en plus on n'était que lundi. Chier. Vivement l'été.

-Sinon ça va bien avec Naomi ? Demandais-je à Remus en souriant.

-J'ai cassé Jeudi passé, me répondit-il embarrassé en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Mais pourquoi ?! M'étonnais-je, je croyais que ça allait bien entre vous, elle était sympa !

-Ouais, ouais elle était sympa, mais voilà quoi…

-Quoi « voilà quoi » ? T'étais déjà soulé ? Ca faisait à peine trois semaines que vous étiez ensemble ! lui reprochais-je.

-C'est déjà pas mal tu sais, me sourit-il pas très à l'aise.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, pour une fois que j'aimais bien une de ses copines ! Bien que je n'aie jamais parlé avec elle, je savais par Lily qu'elle pouvait entretenir une conversation avec sujet, verbe et suite de verbe.

-C'est dommage, soupirais-je, je trouvais que vous alliez bien ensemble mais bon…elle l'a bien pris au moins ?

-Ouais, ouais, ça va…pis sinon toi de ton côté ?

-Dans l'art subtil de changer de conversation, souris-je, moi rien.

-Rien ?

-Rien.

-Rien ?

-Mais rien je te dis ! Insistais-je alors qu'au même moment la cloche sonnait que les élèves se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Bon, continuais-je, tu veux qu'on se aille maintenant à la bibliothèque ou bien on se rejoint plus tard, moi j'y vais déjà…

-Y'a vraiment rien ?

-Remus ! Je te parle devoirs là je te signal !

-Okay ça va j'arrête, ria-t-il, écoute je te rejoins plus tard, le temps que j'aille chercher les documents et livres dans mon dortoir okay ?

-Ouais okay à toute à l'heure alors, lui répondis-je en me levant pour rejoindre Lily qui m'attendait vers la porte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était loin d'être un lieu très accueillant. C'était une pièce très vaste et sombre, à peine éclairé par quelques chandelles qui lévitaient au dessus de nos têtes. Elle contenait une cinquantaine de tables, très peu utiles puisque les élèves qui venaient étudier ici n'étaient pas nombreux, c'était vraiment par obligation qu'ils y venaient. De plus, la nouvelle bibliothécaire, Mlle Pince, était loin d'être aimable.

-J'en ai déjà marre, grognais-je la tête entre les mains.

-Ca fait à peine dix minutes qu'on est là, chuchota Lily, et parle moins fort j'ai pas envie de me refaire sortir !

-J'avais pas fait exprès ! Me défendis-je en baissant la voix, ce pince-oreille était vraiment énorme !

-Ouais, ouais, Remus doit te rejoindre quand ?

-Il devait juste aller chercher un truc dans son dortoir, expliquais-je, bon je vais aller chercher quelques livres, souhaite moi bonne chance, ajoutais-je en me levant.

-Bonne chance. Grimaça-t-elle alors que je me dirigeais vers Mlle Pince.

Comme à l'accoutumé, elle était plongée en pleine lecture, j'allais à nouveau me recevoir un regard rempli d'envie de meurtre pour avoir eu l'audace de l'interrompre.

-Bonjour Mlle.

-Chut ! Parlez moins fort ! M'intima-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Tout à fait charmante !

-Excusez-moi, chuchotais-je alors que j'avais juste envie de beugler l'hymne national Anglaise, mais j'aimerais savoir où je pourrais trouver des renseignements sur le sortilège d'Enza…

-« _Sortilège de protection_ » de Findles Zineth, Tout au fond, secteur D, deuxième étagère depuis le bas, grommela-t-elle en tournant une page.

-Merci Mlle.

Salle chauve-souris ! Même Rogue était plus aimable qu'elle. Vivement que cette journée finisse j'en avais plus que marre. Bon, j'allais aller prendre ce fichu bouquin, je commencerai ce fichu dossier avec Remus, puis j'irai manger un fichu repas et je m'affalerai enfin dans mon fichu lit.

J'aimais pas trop ce côté de la bibliothèque, ça sentait la moisissure et la Réserve se trouvait juste à côté, on pouvait parfois entendre des hurlements à vous faire froid dans le dos venant de livres, en plus un esprit frappeur, Peaves, s'amusait à déchirer les pages des livres dans cette partie de la bibliothèque, j'aimerai pas tellement me faire voir par lui, on était pas très potes tout les deux.

Secteur B…secteur C…enfin ! Secteur D, je tournais à droite pour me rendre vers les étagères quand quelque chose me figea net sur place, me glaçant de l'intérieur.

Black était là, plaquant une fille à la plastique parfaite contre une des étagères tout en l'embrassant. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais je pouvais affirmer que ce n'était pas Creutz. Elle avait passé ses mains sous sa chemise et caressait avec frénésie son dos, objet de mon fantasme une heure auparavant, tandis qu'une de ses mains à lui prenait le chemin de sous sa jupe, son autre main caressait ses long cheveux bruns. Il me fallu pas plus de cinq secondes pour me retourner dans l'intension de m'en aller mais dû à ma maladresse légendaire, je fis tomber quelques livres qui étaient posé sur une des planches de bois. Aussitôt, je les vis du coin de l'œil se séparer pour regarder dans ma direction, je me tournais à nouveau vers eux dans l'intention de m'excuser quand je remarquais enfin qui était la fille. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, ma gorge se noua.

C'était Vanessa.

_Voilà pour le chapitre deux !_

_Alors ? Impressions ?_

_À plus dans le chapitre trois !_

_Bisous Bisous_


End file.
